


Barrier

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Another fine mess drift has gotten them into, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: They were supposed to be enjoying a nice shore leave. Getting trapped in an empty room was not part of the plan.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2019 for that year's DratchetParty (at the time, called Dratchtember,) sat back and promptly hated it. So I didn't post it for the event. 
> 
> Looking at it now, with distance between me and it, its not so bad. The characterization is a little off, but its something that I am no longer embarrassed to post. 👍
> 
> This filled the prompt "in the circle"

“There you are! Finallly!” 

Drift turned as Ratchet stepped into the room and held up his hands to stop the other mech. “Don’t come any closer! It’ll get you too!”

“What are you talking about?” Ratchet looked confused, but he stopped moving. 

Drift stepped up the edge of the barrier, whatever it was, a mere foot from the other mech. “I don’t know what it is. It still doesn’t show up on any scanners I can access, even though i’m inside. But there’s some kind of barrier keeping me in the room. I’ve been in here the whole time we’ve been on planet.”

“Did you activate your distress beacon?” Ratchet stepped forward and rested his hand against Drift’s. _Something_ crackled between their palms, but it didn’t register on his sensors, either. “Or try to comm?”

“Of course I did. I commed first and activated my beacon after about an hour.” Drift’s fingers flexed against the barrier and he growled in frustration. “This is so stupid.”

“It is,” Ratchet agreed. “What kind of idiot leaves a trap like this in the middle of the fragging city?”

That made Drift laugh briefly, a sound that made the medic feel the slightest bit better about the situation. It was bad, but the swordsmech hadn’t lost hope yet. “I can think of a few, actually. Some of them even survived the war.”

“Great. Give me their names, and we’ll call them and see if they have any ideas.”

“Start with Brainstorm.” 

“Of course.”

“Ratchet?”

“Yes?” The medic answered distractedly, looking down at the floor for any sign of what was generating the field.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. This mess isn’t your fault.”

“I wouldn’t be in here at all, if I had just gone with you to the hospital.”

“Or, we’d botth be in there after we got bored with all the speeches.” Ratchet shook his head. “This isn’t your fault, and I’m not mad at you. If anything, I'm glad I found you before you ran out of the fuel you keep hidden in your subspace.”

Drift gave him a rueful smile. “Anyone else would probably already be out. Except maybe you.”

“Well, that’s because I’m used to having to keep everyone else functioning while the walls are coming down around me.” The medic glanced at the walls ringing them. “That’s an idea, I suppose, though we should probably keep it for a last resort.”

“Yeah, I’ve been in enough collapsing buildings for a lifetime.” Drift shuddered, though Ratchet didn’t know what memory prompted the response. “You should go call Brainstorm and Perceptor. And probably Rodimus.”

“I should, yes.” Ratchet reached into his subspace and pulled out his homing beacon. Then he activated it and tossed it into the hallway that led to Drift’s prison. Before the swordsmech could protest, the medic stepped forward into the prison with him and folded him into a hug. “But you need me more.”

Drift made a strangled sound, somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “Now who’s the idiot?!”

“If you’re going to be stuck on this planet for an unknown length of time while Brainstorm and Perceptor figure this mess out, I’d rather be in here with you than out there without you.”


End file.
